Driller Engine Grand Prix
Driller Engine Grand Prix is a 2006 Japanese-American live action/anime film directed by Susumu Takajima and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The film follows the story of a NASCAR racer Tony Stewart help the Drillimation characters beat a series of KEJA hackers in a Driller Engine Grand Prix tournament. Plot In the United States, an intergalactic amusement park called Moron Mountain faces dwindling popularity, so its owner, King Empty Jay, sends six of his diminutive minions, aged 12 - 16 years of age, to capture Susumu Hori, Konata Izumi, Wataru Hoshi, Leopold Slikk, and Kagami Ochiai as new entertainment. The Drillimation characters live in an anime world hidden in Japan, but are unable to listen to the KEJA hackers' threats and challenge them to a game of Mario Kart to try to win back their freedom. The KEJA hackers steal the talents of five NASCAR racers, leaving them incapable of racing. The KEJA hackers then take polyjuice, transforming themselves ten years into their futures who try to intimidate the Drillimation characters. While playing golf with Bill Murray, Larry Bird, and Stan, Stewart is sucked down a hole and is recruited by Susumu Hori to help themselves win against the KEJA hackers. Stewart at first refuses, saying he does not race anymore, but changes his decision and agrees to help when the KEJA hackers insult and humiliate him, and hurt Kagami, but first sends Susumu and Wataru to his house to retrieve his Mario Kart gear. The two have a difficult time obtaining the clothes due to the interruption of Stewart's pet dog, but his children help them out. Meanwhile, Stan has been digging out the golf hole to find Stewart, but spots Susumu and Wataru leap down another one and pursues them, reuniting with Stewart in the Drillimation characters' world and joins the Tune Squad. Another new recruit is Kagami Hiiragi, a skilled driver whom Susumu and Konata are friends with. The day of the race arrives, but the first half of the race is dominated by the KEJA hackers who use explosive engines for a rocket start, leaving the Drillimation characters unconfident. Stan overhears a conversation between the KEJA hackers and Swackhammer, learning of how they gained their talent and informs Stewart. Susumu and Stewart convince the rest of the Drillimation characters to fight back, and the first half of the second lap allows the group to take the lead using Golden Mushrooms, Spiny Shells, and Lucky Stars. Swackhammer decides he wants Stewart as a new attraction, and makes an agreement with him that he will become an attraction if he loses the race, sparing the Drillimation characters. To ensure his victory, Swackhammer has the KEJA hackers play dirty and injure all of the Tune Squad save Stewart, Susumu, Wataru, Lola, and Stan. Stan becomes the fifth racer and manages to hit a KEJA hacker with a red shell, but is literally flattened by the KEJA hackers and is removed from the court to be inflated. The referee, Nanako Kuroi, informs Stewart unless the team gets a fifth racer then the tournament is forfeit. Bill Murray appears and volunteers to be the team's fifth member. In the final seconds of the race, Stewart gains the lighting and manages to use anime physics to extend his arm and score first place. Murray retires from the sport, and the KEJA hackers blast Swackhammer to the Moon in a rocket when they realize they do not have to take his abuse anymore. Stewart convinces them to give up the stolen talents and they are welcomed to stay with the Drillimation characters. Category:Space Jam Movie Spoof Category:Space Jam Movies Category:Space Jam Parodies Category:Space Jam Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Anime Style Category:Disney Parodies Category:Disney Spoofs